


The Many Lives of Peter Parker

by kateshay



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshay/pseuds/kateshay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dies and then he is born only to die again, its different every time but the cycle is very much the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Lives of Peter Parker

Peter Parker was a sweet young boy who loved superheros, cartoons, spiders, science, skateboards, and his best friend Harry. Sometimes he had a terrible sense of direction, he will get lost on his way from school, and when he gets home he swears that he was supposed to make a left turn, not a right. 

He has a habit of making his mom and dad promise to come home everyday, because he has a feeling in the back of his head that if he doesn't they won’t come home. 

Until one day they don’t come home and he lives goes to live with his aunt and uncle. 

When harry's father sends him off to boarding school he feels a little numb on the inside because Harry is not supposed to leave they were Harry and Peter brother forever.

Through middle school and freshmen year of high school he is constantly looking over his shoulder to tell Harry something, he makes A’s in all his classes without even trying, he stutters and clams up when ever Gwen is around.

He finds a picture of his dad with Doctor Connors working at Oscorp, he feels an unbearable itch to investigate. He sneaks in looking for answers and gets bitten by a spider instead.

He gets superpowers, he becomes reckless and wild, uncle Ben dies, he becomes a superhero, he has to attone, with great power comes great responsibility. Why is it that he can never save Uncle Ben!

Wait...

 

what?

He dates Gwen, she finds out, bad stuff happens, her dad dies.

Then its alright for a while, he fights crime and he has to put a little more effort into school because it is getting harder now, not unmanageable when all he fights are purse snatchers and bank robbers.

He loves Gwen, he loves being around her, she is nice and kind and she knows his secret, but sometimes he doesn't feel like he is in love with her like their relationship would be better platonic, but then she kisses him and it's ok. one time he call her mj, and he is freaked because who is mj, she brushes it off, and he forgets.

Graduation comes and Peter is excited, he finally gets to graduate!!

 

Finally?

But his senses are tingling, not his spider sense, the one he had as a kid whenever something bad happened, something was about to happen, something bad.

Gwen breaks up with him and still the feeling persists.

But he must be mistaken because Harry is back, and its great as it should be they are friends again as if Harry was never gone.  
Harry is dying slowly and quickly at the same time.

Then they fight and Gwen dies, he does not move for a week.

For a while it gets better then Aunt May dies, and he tries to visit Harry but he is still sick and angry.

 

In this one he kills himself out of grief.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In this one Peter pushes Harry out of the way of a drunk driver at the age of five and dies in his place. Because he needs to save Harry, Harry deserves this sacrifice.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In this one Peter becomes Spiderman and dates MJ and lives to 22 until he is shot during patrol.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Its a never ending loop for him, he becomes Spiderman, uncle Ben dies and soon after highschool he dies those are the big three unchanging facts of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little brain worm about how many Spiderman movies and shows there are that just end before he turns thirty. Maybe he is just in a never ending loop of lives. I have plans to continue this down the road.


End file.
